1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transfer film and a method of manufacturing the transfer film.
2. Description of Related Art
Transfer films have been used for many years. An image is printed on a transfer film and then transferred onto a portion of material such as textile or leather by pressure or heating. Typically, the image is printed on the transfer film by intaglio printmaking or screen printing. A typical printing process includes color separation, engraving plates, printing film for checking plates, bringing into register, and so on. However, the process is long and complex. Furthermore, solvent-based ink is used for the printmaking. The ink is dried by evaporating the volatile organic solvent. But, the volatile organic solvent is not environmentally friendly.
What is needed, therefore, is a new transfer film and a new method of manufacturing the transfer film to overcome the above-described problem.